My Love Is Yours Forever
by renXaerrow
Summary: When Lin mei was born, she was very sick.she moved from Magix to China town at age 12 and then met sid and the others. her 'abilities' started from her past, Kong Li and her uncle,Baltor are after her. But can the others protect her? SidXOC.
1. Chapter 1

My Love Is Yours Forever

Chapter one: The past

**A** woman with long black hair, slim and beautiful got handed a pink bundle. Her dark blue eyes looked at the redheaded male beside her bedside, who was smiling at the bundle.

"She's beautiful Mei even though she's sick." He said to his wife.

Mei's dark blue eyes looked down to their beautiful black haired baby girl. You know when a baby is born, they cry and their eyes open right? Well... this baby girl wasn't like that. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't crying... it was like she was born asleep. Before the nurse left the room, she explained that the healers, that have a unique gift of using water to form a light blue energy on their hands and place them where the injured or in this case sick person have too much twisted energy in a certain part of their body and they untwist it where they can sense it the most had tried many techniques to wake the girl up but none of them worked on her and also that she was going to die soon.

"No." Mei gasped with tears cascading from her eyes and held her daughter close to her.

The male just stood there in shock and sadness before he joined the group embrace. The nurse sighed sadly before exiting the room to leave them to grieve.

Then the father had an idea.

"I could always ask for the moon spirits help." He said to his now calming wife.

"We can try it... here." She answered after having a long time to think about it.

She handed him the baby and he sneaked out of the room and then the building. After a five or ten minute walk, he came to a magnificent place. Lush green grass, big healthy trees that had green, perfect leaves and a big pool of water that had a waterfall added onto it. The pool had crystal clear water to match the waterfall and a small, arched, wooden bridge going over it. The man walked over to bridge and went west to see two coy fish, one was black with a white spot on its back and the other was the opposite of that. They were constantly swimming in a circle. The first one I described was called the Ocean spirit and the other was the Moon spirit. The Ocean spirit controlled the tides of the vast oceans and the Moon sprit controlled the phases of the moon but it also had a property to shed half of its life to a being or animal who needed it the most.

'_Please work' _The man pleaded in his head before kneeling down in front of the two ancient spirits and looking up to the large, magnificent moon that shone before him.

After several minutes a begging to awake his only child, the Moon spirit began glowing white, meaning to place the child in the water. He did so and the child's hair went pure white and she opened her eyes and began crying. The spirit spared her life, but she was now going to be a part of the Moon spirit for now on. She also had some good properties and some she'll have to get used to in life...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The present

**L**in Mei Chang is now fifteen. She had long white hair that was pulled back with a blue head band, revealing her crystal clear blue eyes. She wore a baby blue long sleeved top that had black and dark pink sequins on it in shape of a butterfly, dark pink denim short shorts and lilac pumps. She was born and raised in another dimension called Magix until she couldn't take her mother's expectations anymore and moved to China town when she was twelve. She's lived with the Chang family ever since.  
Fortunately, Lin Mei met Sue, Sid and Tobey, and became best friends with Sue. But by the time Lin was thirteen, she learned that she had the abilities to control the elements of earth, wind, water and fire. Because of these abilities her Uncle, Baltor and Kong Li, wants to take advantage of her.  
The bell above the door to Wu's garden rang. Lin Mei sat at the nearest booth where Sue and Tobey were sitting.

"Hey Lin, what's up?" Sue asked.

Lin rested her head on the table.

"I wish I was dead."

"Why?" Questioned Tobey.

"I hate my so-called 'abilities'! My parents found out some how, and now I'm the outcast of the Chang family!!!! And they kicked me out!!!!"

"Hey, you're like family to us and we'll ask Nana to take you in." Sue consoled.

Lin lifted her head and smiled her gratitude.

"Thanks. Where's Sid?" Lin asked.

"You mean you'r boyfriend?" Joked Tobey. He made a couple of smooching sounds.

Lin splashed water in his face. Then Sid walked through the door.

"Hey Lin."

"Hi Sid, how's it going'?" Said Lin.

"Okay I guess. It's been a weird day."

For some reason, Lin started to blush but laughed slightly.

_Um... Why am I blushing?_ Lin thought.

Tobey grinned and started to laugh. Lin rolled her eyes and kicked him in his right leg.

"Ow, girl you hurt!" He cried.

They all laughed at this and then Nana came in.

" Hey can I talk to you for a minute, Lin?" Sid asked.

"Sure. If that's ok with you Nana?"

"Yes you can go." She answered with a smile.

The two went outside for a walk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's something I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

Lin's heart jump-started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to, you know, go out sometime?"

Lin smiled. She turned to face him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She kissed him, right on the lips.

Sid held her waist.

When they finally ended the kiss, they both turned the other way and blushed.

"Well, how does Saturday sound?" Asked Sid.  
" Nice, really nice."  
They went back to Wu's Garden, hand in hand.

"So I take it that you two are going out now?" Tobey asked with curiosity.

Lin and Sid looked at each other.

"Yup. Deal with it." they said at the same time.

"Sue told me what happened and that you got kicked out of the Chang home and I would like to take you in but you must be a delivery girl and also you must help out with the others." Nana said.

Lin nodded with her mothers beautiful smile.

"I trust you Lin to keep what we all are going to tell and show you a secret." Nana continued, returning Lin's smile.

"Alright, I promise." Lin said nodding slightly.

Tobey got up, then Sue and then Nana. They guided Lin into the back garden and Nana went over to a stone that had a Chinese symbol on it. Nana pressed it and the stone opened. She took out a brown book out.

"This is a magical cookbook; it contains recipes that can cause disastrous problems to China town." Nana began.

"Why not the whole of the world?" Lin asked.

"Because I have put a magical barrier around China town to keep Kong Li inside." She answered.

"Do you know Kong Li?" Tobey asked.

"Yeah, he and my Uncle want to take advantage of my abilities." Lin answered honestly.

"What type of abilities have you got?" Nana asked.

Lin got into a stance, facing the pond and swung her right arm that was the back of her in a circular motion and some of the water risen up.

"That is one unique gift." Nana commented.

"I'm having a hard time getting used to." Lin replied and lowered the water back down into the pond.

"You must train you powers along with the art of kung fu." Nana said.

Lin nodded with smile. She was grateful that she had such best friends and when she explained that she was having a hard time getting used to her powers, she felt like she had a ten ton weight lifted off her shoulders.


End file.
